


In the end, don't we all bleed the same color?

by rxdleader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Terezi is prolly ooc but w/e, a lot of headcannons, its home stuck what do you expect, karkat is a big bab, probably idk, redrom, uhm swearing???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdleader/pseuds/rxdleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and contrary to popular belief, you are actually a pretty friendly guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright, first homestuck fanfiction let make shit go down.  
>  also, i apologize if i fuck up with anybody (its mostly karkat so far but w/e) just let me know if i do fuck up though.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and contrary to popular belief, you are actually a pretty friendly guy.  
You were also very different from most trolls, you were right handed opposed to the usual left and your skin was not as durable as most, resulting in you bleeding a lot as kid mainly due many household mishaps. You were the candy blooded mutant, and your favourite colour, was red.

Even though you usually type in the ornery style of GREY CAPSLOCK, it’s only for precaution (eventhoughifhasaslightlyredishtint) You would most likely be culled if anybody were to report your blood colour.

It’s a shame really, that you’re forced into social exile because of your blood, if cherry red *was* on the hemospectrum you would probably end up as some highbloods slave so you suppose you could live with be exiled for now.

You also had a keen eye for FASHION, even though your wardrobe mostly consists of black turtlenecks and grey sweat pants, you rather be wearing a t-shirt or something with red at least, but red means danger, and danger gets killed. You’ve decided to not tell anyone of your secret passion, *especially* not Kanaya, she’d go nuts.

Later on tonight Terezi is coming over so you’ll have to get yourself angry or else she’ll be asking questions, you’ve try faking your anger in front of her before, needless to say, it didn’t go too well.

You go over to your husktop and log in to Trollian, Sollux is online right now and if you talk to him you’ll end up hate-flirting with him like you usually do. Not only does that embarrass the absolute shit out of you, it also pisses you right off.

Gamzee is also online, maybe if theres time afterwards you’ll troll him as well, if you didn’t pity the asshole so much you might not even be friends with him in the first place.

You smile a bit before clicking on twinArmageddons and begin trolling.

You should be riled up enough after talking to the two of them for a while, god you hope Terezi doesn’t get suspicious.

You really like her.

\-----

It worked.

It’s been a few hours and oh are you pissed, Sollux was in one of his moods again and Gamzee wouldn’t shut up about his goddamn lusus, so what, your custodian lives in the fucking ocean, get over it, god.

Terezi is finally here and she keeps complaining about the lack of colour in your hive (you agree with her, your place is bland as fuck) but she’s also brought a fuck-ton of scalemates with her to ‘brighten up the place’, she’s probably only doing it to piss you off (but she also needs to see so you’ll forgive her for now).

Right now she’s wearing those gaudy red glasses and her hair is an absolute mess, even though shes a blind girl who lives alone in the middle of a goddamn forest, she could’ve at least made herself somewhat presentable, honestly.

“Nubby? Are you even listening to me?” she’s got a confused look on her face and she’s so close that you can smell the chalk on her breath, god does she smell good.

“Yeah, I’m listening” you huff, it’s so hard to even think about being mad around her.  
that

“I was asking if I could stay the day” now she’s pacing around your nutrition block, her cane tapping on the floor every so often. Why does she even *have* that thing in the first place, it’s not like she even needs it anyways.

“Be my guest, it’s not like it’ll make any difference” you’re not lying, all you usually do all night is watch shitty rom-coms and troll your friends.

She’s hugging you now and grinning with those shark teeth of hers, you make yet another mental note *not* to piss Terezi off (you do this every time you see her, just for precaution) “Thank you!”

You grunt in acknowledgement, but you have to try your best not to hug her back. You really want to.

\-----

Terezi is asleep on the pile of scalemates next to you, and you can’t sleep. Not only do you have chronic insomnia, but you also have terrible nightmares that you usually wake yourself up with by screaming. So you just watch her instead.

Her back is to you but-only slightly-hear her slow but steady breaths. To be honest, you’re not completely sure if she’s asleep or not, she could easily be awake and listening for you to do something stupid. It’s just so fucking tempting to hold her right now, but you don’t, if she was awake, she might end up holding it against you. So you just lie there for a while, you don’t move, you don’t even speak. 

You just lie there and think.

Think about the past, about the future-if you even have one-and, of Terezi.

Perfect, Beautiful, Terezi.

You sigh and close your eyes. You just hope the dreams don’t come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is still a bab and Terezi eats all of the food. all of it.

It’s dusk when you wake up again and you’re not sure if Terezi is asleep or not.

You get up after a few minutes and you walk over to the nutrition block to make some food; if Terezi is asleep then the smell of food should definitely wake her. You’ve brought one of her scalemates with you so she can get over here without destroying half of your hive.

Knowing her she’ll do it anyways.

Shes up now and calling for you, she was probably up this whole time. You call back to her and soon after you hear crashing, she always makes a mess when she comes over but you hate having to clean up after her when she leaves.

You don't like it when she leaves.

Leaving means you have to put away all the things that remind you of her.

You don't want her to leave.

You don't really know why she has to leave in the first place.

It's not like anybody is waiting for her, just an empty tree full of chalk and plush dragons.

No lusus.

No quadrantmate.

Now that you think about it, if you were to live with her you could live virtually undetected from anyone trying to cull you for being a mutant and-

-Terezi is right in front of you, not doing anything, just. Staring.

 

You almost wonder how long she's been standing there for. You blink and sigh "What the fuck are you doing?"  
You're not freaking out, if you do, she wins.

Her smile falters slightly but she continues anyways "I was waiting to see how long it would take you to come back down to Alternia" she's gone back to grinning her ass off, how can she even be so goddamn happy all the time? You'll never know.

You sigh once more and walk back over to your stove "I made some food, are you hungry?" knowing her, she probably is.

She was.

You're not surprised that she ate more than her share of the food, female trolls are usually the dominant ones, it makes sense for them to eat their weight in food.

You sigh and put the dishes away, Terezi is not in the nutrition block anymore and you don't hear any crashing or banging around.

You're kind of worried now.

She could be in the abulation block of she could just be trying to scare the shit out of you.

Either one of them could be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cut this a bit shorter than i was hoping to because im still tweaking the rest of it and also bc i have no i dea where im going with this, will they play sgrub l8ter? is sgrub a thing???? even i dont know. its a mystery.
> 
> Also, I sort of took inspiration from SQU1SHY by ThinkingCAPSLOCK in fanfiction and its beste like wow, such karezi, much flirt, very cuddle.
> 
> even though I said I wouldnt upd8te for a while, w/e here you go, you're welcome. ;)


End file.
